tfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Transformers: GX
Transformers: GX is an American cartoon animated television series based on the Transformers franchise. The show is like an strongly combination of G1, Robots in Disgusie (2001 TV Series), the live-action movies, Animated, and Prime. Synopsis Characters Autobots Main Autobots *Optimus Prime (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - semi-truck *Bumblebee (Voiced by Josh Keaton) - car *Ratchet (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - ambulance *Alpha Bravo (Voiced by Keith David) - cargo jet *Greenlight (Voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - sportscar *Springer (Sprung in Japan) (Voiced by Clancy Brown) - truck/helicopter Elite Guards *Rodimus (Voiced by Judd Nelson) - truck *Trailbreaker (Voiced by Lex Lang) - sport untility vehicle *Tow-Line (Wrecker Hook) (Voiced by Lex Lang) - tow truck *Blaster (Broadcast in Japan) (Voiced by Ogie Banks) - boombox **Steeljaw (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - panther **Ramhorn (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - rhinoceros **Eject (Voiced by Daran Norris) - robot **Ramjet (Voiced by Corey Burton) - roboy *Prowl (Voiced by Alan Tudky) - police car *Warpath (Voiced by Jamieson Price) - tank *Searchlight (Voiced by Travis Willingham) - rally race car Wreckers *Impactor (Voiced by Daran Norris) - armored truck *Perceptor (Voiced by David Kaye) - mircoscope *Hauler (Voiced by Rino Romano) - truck-mounted crane *Waverider (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) - submarine *W.A.R.S. (Wars in Japan) (Voiced by Jensen Ackles) - stock car *Inferno (Voiced by David Kaye) - fire truck *Crosswise (X-Car in Japan) (Voiced by Seth MacFarlane) - race car *Mirage (Voiced by Stephanie Lemelin) - race car *Tracks (Voiced by Grey Griffin) - fighter car Dinobots *Grimlock (Voiced by Gregg Berger) - T-Rex *Slug (Voiced by Patrick Warburton) - triceratops *Strafe (Swoop in Japan) (Voiced by Eric Artell) - ptreadactyl *Striker (Snarl in Japan) (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - stegosaurus *Scorn (Voiced by Steven Blum) - spinosaurus Aerialbots *Silverbolt (Voiced by Patrick Seitz) - jet fighter *Fireflight (Voiced by Crispin Freeman) - jet fighter *Skydive (Voiced by Anthony Padilla) - jet fighter *Slingshot (Voiced by Ian Hecox) - jet fighter *Air Raid (Air Rider in Japan) (Voiced by Liam O'Brien) - jet fighter *Breakaway (Voiced by Bumper Robinson) - jet fighter *Jetfire (Voiced by Troy Baker) - jet fighter *Superior (Voiced by Corey Burton) Protectobots * Hot Spot (Voiced by Benjamin Bratt) - fire engine * First Aid (Voiced by Danielle Nicolet) - ambulance * Streetwise (Voiced by Jeremy Kent Jackson) - police car * Groove (Voiced by Kari Wuhrer) - police motorcycle * Blades (Voiced by Parvesh Cheena) - rescue helicopter * Heatrock (Voiced by Frank Oz) - drill tank * * Defensor (Voiced by ) Technobots *Scattershot (Voiced by Seth MacFarlane) - futuristic space shuttle *Sideburn (Speed Breaker in Japan) (Voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) - futuristic car *Rotorstorm (Voiced by Grey Griffin) - futuristic helicopter *Nosecone (Voiced by Seth MacFarlane) - futuristic drill *Afterburner (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - futuristic motorcycle *Hightail (Voiced by Corey Burton) - futuristic submarine *Gears (Voiced by Corey Burton) - futuristic truck *Computron (Voiced by David Kaye) Trainbots * Railspike (Voiced by ) - * Rapid Run (Voiced by Michael C. Hall) - * Midnight Express (Voiced by ) - * Windy (Voiced by Deedee Magro Hall) - * Rail Racer (Voiced by ) Maximals * Leobreaker (Voiced by ) - lion * Rhinox (Voiced by Keith David) - rhinoceros * Cheetor (Cheetus in Japan) (Voiced by ) - cheetah * Rattrap (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) - rat * Airazor (Voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - falcon * Depth Charge (Voiced by David Solobov) - whale * Other Autobots *Sentinel Prime (Voiced by Peter Cullen) - alien semi-truck *Ultra Magnus (Voiced by ) - trailer truck * Dai Atlas (Voiced by ) - dragon/travel truck * * Decepticons Main Decepticons *Megatron (Voiced by Frank Welker) - tank *Shockwave (Voiced by Corey Burton) - alien energy tank *Starscream (Voiced by Sam Reigel) - jet fighter *Soundwave (Voiced by Isaac C. Singleton, Jr.) - boombox **Ravage (Voiced by Frank Welker) - panther **Laserbeak (Voiced by John Kassir) - vulture **Rumble (Voiced by David Kaye) - robot **Frenzy (Voiced by Sam Reigel) - robot *Paylord (Voiced by Dave Boat) - armored truck *Crumplezone (Voiced by Daran Norris) - rally race car *Astrotrain (Voiced by Frank Welker) - train/space shuttle Constructicons *Dirt Boss (Voiced by John Marino) - forklift *Scrapper (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - front-end loader *Mixmaster (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) - cemert mixer truck *Long Haul (Voiced by Corey Burton) - dump truck *Scrapmetal (Voiced by Bumper Robinson) - exacavator *Hook (Voiced by Dave Boat) - crane *Steamhammer (Voiced by David Kaye) - steam shovel *Devastator (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) Combaticons * Onslaught (Voiced by Brad Davidorf) - missile truck * Swindle (Voiced by Fred Willard) - jeep * Brawl (Voiced by Travis Willingham) - tank * Vortex (Voiced by Tom Kane) - helicopter * Blast Off (Voiced by Nolan North) - space shuttle * Bruticus (Voiced by Charlie Adler) Stunticons * Motormaster (Voiced by Michael Dorn) - semi-truck * Breakdown (Voiced by Dave Boat) - pick-up truck * Drag Strip (Voiced by Kath Soucie) - dragster * Wildrider (Voiced by Jim Cummings) - sportscar * Dead End (Voiced by Steven Weber) - race car * * Menasor (Voiced by Charlie Adler) Vehicons * Strike (Voiced by Tara Strong) - armored tank * Obsidian (Voiced by Charlie Adler) - attack helicopter * Thunderclash (Voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - jet fighter * Blastcharge (Voiced by Bumper Robinson) - rocket-carrying truck Destructicons *Megazarak (Voiced by Tara Strong) - jet fighter *Blackout (Voiced by Nolan North) - attack helicopter *Hailstorm (Voiced by Daran Norris) - rocket tank *Ruination (Baldigus in Japan) (Voiced by Corey Burton) - armored tank *Flatline (Voiced by Kath Soucie) - fighter car Seacons * Snaptrap (Turtler in Japan) (Voiced by Andy Serkis) - snapping turtle * Hammerstrike (Voiced by Keith Silverstein) - hammerhead shark * Seawing (Voiced by Bumper Robinson) - manta ray * Nautilator (Lobclaw in Japan) (Voiced by David Kaye) - lobster * Octopunch (Voiced by Ted Biaselli) - octopus * Terragator (Voiced by Steven Weber) - alligator * Shokaract (Champdown in Japan) (Voiced by Clancy Brown) - king crab * Piranacon (King Posideon in Japan) (Voiced by ) Predacons *Razorclaw (Voiced by ) - lion *Headstrong (Voiced by Khary Payton) - rhinoceros *Blackarachnia (Blackwidow in Japan) (Voiced by Cree Summer) - black widow *Divebomb (Voiced by Troy Baker) - bald eagle *Sky-Byte (Gel Shark in Japan) (Voiced by Robin Aktin Downes) - shark *Waspinator (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - wasp *Predaking (Voiced by Andy Serkis) Other Decepticons *Nemesis Prime (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - semi-truck * Toxitron (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - semi-truck * * Humans Main Humans *Spike Witwicky (Voiced by Jesse McCartney) *Sam Witwicky (Voiced by Alyson Stoner) *Clancy Witwicky (Voiced by Frank Welker) *Carly Spencer (Voiced by Stephanie Sheh) *Dr. Arkeville (Voiced by Tom Kenny) * * Other Humans * Other Transformers *Unicron (Voiced by ) - planet *Stinger (Voiced by Josh Keaton) - car * Episodes 'Season 1' # In the Beginnings..., Pt. 1 ## Synopsis: ## Introducing Characters: Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Alpha Bravo, Greenlight, Springer, Ultra Magnus, Elita-One, Rodimus, Jazz, Megatron, Shockwave, Starscream, Soundwave, Ravage, Laserbeak, Rumble, Frenzy, Paylord, Crumplezone, Astrotrain, Spike Witwicky, Sam Witwicky, Clancy Witwicky, Carly Spencer, # In the Beginnings..., Pt. 2 ''' ## Synopsis: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # '''Season 2 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 ' # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # '''Season 4 ' # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 'Season 5 ' # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # '''Season 6 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Billy2009 Category:T.V. Series Category:Transformers series Category:Animated